


White

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louisa learns a little more about her friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe there was a time when I didn't ship Katja and Alex

Louisa didn’t know why it had taken her so long to discover the beauty of the white fjords. But then, after seeing someone ride past on the beautiful white animal, she’d decided then and there to get one. A female, named after the family dog who had just passed away recently.

“Come on, Snowy, let’s go,” said Louisa as she mounted her new mare and rode her out of the stable. She headed straight for the winery, galloping across Longbridge. She had to show her girlfriend, and her friends. Emma had been there when she’d bought the mare from the Kallters, but Maggie and Angelica hadn’t met her yet.

Passing the foreboding scarecrow hill made Louisa think about Alex’s race there, and then she remembered who she’d raced and almost swore aloud.

“What is it?” Snowghost asked her, sensing her distress and hearing the mental cursing.

“I think I might be making a mistake,” said Louisa. “Alex has a bad history with this Katja girl.” She sent Snowy a mental picture of the girl, and her horse understood immediately.

“Ah,” said Snowy. “I suppose I do look like her. Maybe you should show me to Lisa later or organise a meeting in another time and place.”

“Yeah. I’ll text her,” Louisa decided. She rode over to the hills leading to Pi’s house where mobile phone reception was best, and sent a text to Lisa.

“I bought a new horse that I want to show you but she’s pure white and I’m worried that she’ll look too much like Katja for Alex,” she sent.

“Show me,” Lisa sent back.

“Say cheese, Snowy,” said Louisa with a laugh as she dismounted.

Snowghost posed with one hoof in the air majestically, looking into the camera on Louisa’s phone. Louisa giggled as she took the picture, and then sent it.

“Come to the winery,” Lisa sent her. “Alex won’t mind.”

“Ok,” Louisa sent back. She mounted her horse again and continued on her way to the winery, wondering if Alex knew how stupid she’d been. Of course Alex wouldn’t mind a pure white horse, it was only pure white girls that annoyed her. And even then, only one in particular.

Alex met her on the way to the winery, riding up alongside her.

“Nice horse,” she said. “What’s her name?”

“Snowghost but I call her Snowy after a dog we used to have,” said Louisa. “Like in homage to her I guess.”

“Cool,” said Alex. “Lisa told me you were worried about me. But I’m fine. Really. Come on, let’s ride and talk.”

“Okay,” said Louisa. She rode beside her, feeling like a naughty child. Alex always had that effect on her, though. Like she didn’t approve of her or something. Snowghost passed the message on to Tin Can.

“Well, that’s just stupid,” said Alex. “I’m not like your parent or something. Not even your teacher.”

“I know, I just get like this around people in a position of leadership,” said Louisa. “I’m a total sub like that.”

“Oh look, something we have in common,” said Alex, and laughed. “That’s kind of a bit personal to be sharing but at least we’re sharing something.”

“I didn’t mean just in sex,” said Louisa. “I mean in everything. I’m definitely more of a follower.”

“Oh. Well, I’m not,” said Alex. “But you probably figured that out alright. I’m definitely leadership material. Now, anyway. After the other two went off to pursue their dreams, and then Linda got locked away, I was left to take care of all the Soul Rider business. I kind of had no choice but to lead.”

“Some are born great, others have greatness thrust upon them,” said Louisa. “I can’t remember where I read that now.”

“Well, I was both, I guess,” said Alex. “I’ve always had this awesome Lightning power, so that’s being born great, and then when I became a leader I had greatness thrust upon me. Though I probably would’ve anyway, after getting rid of my enemy that easily. I didn’t know it’d banish her.”

“What’s up with you and Katja?” Louisa asked. Hopefully that wasn’t another landmine. “I know she hypnotised your brother but what else?”

“Well, she hates me because I banished her to Pandoria,” said Alex. “But we weren’t always enemies.”

“Friends?” Louisa asked.

“More than that,” said Alex. “We were young and I didn’t know she was evil.”

“Oh,” said Louisa, and nodded in understanding. If it was a prickly subject, Alex didn’t show it. Not like she normally did, anyway. “Was she hot back then too?”

“You don’t ask if a kid was hot,” said Alex, and laughed. “But yes. She’s always been hot. Although being immortal will do that to you.”

“And then?” Louisa prompted. “Don’t leave me hanging, I need to know the end of this story.”

“Well it doesn’t hurt like a certain other lost love so okay,” said Alex. “It was all going fine until one day she tried to hypnotise me into running away from everything. It almost worked until Linda showed up and broke the spell. But the worst part is that Katja used the fact that I was still not out against me.”

“It’s hard to hate someone so hot but that makes it easier,” said Louisa. “So is that how it ended?”

“You’d think so but no,” said Alex. She looked down at Tin Can’s back, frowning. “It wasn’t enough for her to just leave me, she had to…”

“She didn’t,” said Louisa with a gasp.

“She did,” said Alex. “And that’s how everyone found out that I’m gay. I decided to own it, though.”

“At least Jorvik is more accepting than some countries,” said Louisa. “But I guess high school is always the exception.”

“Not when you’re top dog,” said Alex with a grin. “But anyway, that’s the story of why I hate Katja. And then she kidnapped and hypnotised my brother and made it personal. Oh, and she was going to sacrifice Tin Can.”

“Not Tin Can,” said Louisa. “But you beat her and that’s all that matters.”

“Yeah,” said Alex. “James is still suffering from what she did to him but maybe if I beat her again, she’ll stop. She said she freed him, but…”

“Maybe instead of looking for a magical answer, you should consider that your brother is just a normal human. Of course he’d be traumatised by what happened,” said Louisa. 

“I hadn’t considered that,” said Alex. “Then again, this whole magic thing is so fascinating to me that sometimes I forget that I was ever normal.”

“Same,” said Louisa. “That’s one thing we have in common. Well, that and the fact that I’m pretty good at the Scarecrow Hill race.”

“Oh yeah?” said Alex. “I bet you can’t beat me, though.”

“Probably not,” said Louisa. “But won’t it be nice to race with someone who doesn’t cheat?”

“You’re on,” said Alex. “Use Snowghost too and it’ll be just like old times. Only you won’t cheat and there won’t be a race across Devil’s Gap afterwards. Just promise not to kiss my brother and hypnotise him.”

“I’d rather kiss my horse,” said Louisa with a snort. “No offense, but your brother’s a little devil.”

“I know,” said Alex. “But he’s my brother so I love him anyway.”

“So are we okay now?” asked Louisa. 

“Yeah,” said Alex with a nod. “I guess we are. Especially if this race goes well.”

For the sake of everything, Louisa really hoped that the race would go well. If nothing else, it’d be fun.


End file.
